The present invention relates to a liquid synfuel additive composition for application to materials such as coal for facilitating more complete and efficient combustion thereof.
This invention centers around a substance to convert raw coal fines into a synthetic fuel product. This substance, classified as a chemical change agent, contains functional groups, which are chemically active, and combine with coal to bring about a compositional change.
The invention encompasses the application of certain chemicals and compounds which can be used a bonafide chemical change reagent. These create a significant amount of chemical change when applied to the exterior of the coal to become a synfuel product. Furthermore, the enhancement of the basic chemical change reagent with ammonia like compounds, the chemical change agent will reduce NOx emissions in the exhausts gases created upon burning of said coal. The various formulations, including but not limited to those claimed below, can be utilized specifically for the purpose of being a sprayed on Nox reducing agent before the burner or combustion and ideally before the grinding of the coal. Grinding distributes the NOx reducers evenly. The use of a wetting agent promotes the absorption of the chemical change agent and NOx reducers into the coal thus improving chemical change and even distribution of NOx reducers. Titanium Dioxide can be added to the composition to promote NOx reduction since Titanium Dioxide acts as a catalyst for NOx reduction.
Ammonia like compounds consist essentially of amides, amines, amino acids and other chemical compounds containing at least one functional NH, NH2 or NH3 group. Ammonia like compounds act as NOx reducers when burned with coal. Hydrocarbon wax is used in some versions to keep the NOx reducing agents from leaching out. This is important since coal may be rained on during the transportation or in stockpiles. Hydrocarbon Wax may be selected from the group consisting of paraffin wax, slack wax, microcrystalline wax, olefinic wax, fatty acid and mixtures thereof. The product can be used as a chemical change agent, NOx reducing agent or both a chemical change agent and a NOx reducing agent.
This invention also is directed to the combination chemical change agent and NOx reducer acting to also reduce Sulfur Dioxide (SOx).